


Contresens  [7]

by eiramew



Series: Promesses [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contresens (n.m):</p><p>1. Interprétation erronée, opposée à sa signification véritable.</p><p>2. Action, attitude, situation opposée à la logique, au bon sens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contresens  [7]

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà la deuxième partie de mon chapitre un peu trop long. J'ai beaucoup aimé exploiter ce quiproquo dont l'idée est à la base de J Fellows. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Enjoy

Lorsque Thomas sortit quelques minutes pour prendre sa pose, O'Brien se précipita vers lui.

'' Ah, Barrow. Auriez-vous une cigarette? Je viens de terminer mon paquet en une matinée à peine… ''

Le valet lui en tendit une qu'elle porta à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Thomas remarqua son briquet trembler entre ses doigts. Elle avait les nerfs à vif, et il voulait la pousser à bout, par pur plaisir personnel.

'' Comment ça se passe, là haut? J'espère que madame la comtesse est contente… ''

Le valet était ravi de trouver un point d'appui.

'' Oh, Lady Grantham semble avoir été totalement séduite par la petite Lucy. Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup l'autre fille.

\- Tant mieux, de toutes façons, cette Sally manque de compétences pour travailler au service d'une comtesse'' jeta O'Brien en serrant les poings.

Thomas avait envie de rire. Personne n'avait jugé utile de dire à la femme de chambre que les deux jeunes filles étaient là pour Lady Edith! Par pure méchanceté, le valet de pied décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

'' Cela doit quand même être difficile à supporter qu'une si jeune personne puisse ainsi prendre votre place. ''

Il était ravi de voir que la femme de chambre serrait les poings à s'en faire éclater les os.

'' D'ailleurs, madame la comtesse vous demande, mademoiselle O'Brien. ''

Sarah écrasa sa cigarette et s'éloigna en laissant derrière elle les vestiges de la fumée qui se dissipait lentement.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' O'Brien, vous voilà! ''

S'écria Cora en souriant lorsque sa femme de chambre entra. La comtesse était assise à son bureau, un stylo en main. O'Brien balaya la pièce du regard. Pas de Lucy ni de Sally. Lady Grantham inclina délicieusement la tête.

'' D'après vous, Sarah, quelles sont les qualités primordiales pour êtres une bonne femme de chambre? ''

O'Brien hésita. Elle avait soudain envie d'aller se terrer dans sa chambre pour frapper son oreiller à coups de poing. Elle déglutit.

'' Cela dépend de l'employeur, madame…

\- Bien sûr, vous avez raison! Quelles qualités diriez-vous qu'il faut posséder pour travailler dans une maison comme la nôtre? ''

Sarah serra les dents.

'' Il faut déjà bien connaître la maison, être rigoureuse, discrète et efficace… ''

Lady Grantham griffonna ces quelques mots sur une feuille.

'' Merci O'Brien, et combien de temps pensez-vous qu'une femme de chambre peut mettre pour s'y sentir suffisamment à l'aise? ''

De nouveau, Sarah était déconcertée.

'' Je… Je ne sais pas, c'est différent pour chacune d'entre nous…

\- Évidemment, mais à votre avis, combien de temps faudrait-il à quelqu'un comme Mlle Evans?

\- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée madame, il faudrait que vous lui posiez la question.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide précieuse, Sarah, et, si vous croisez Mlle Evans, faites-lui savoir que je désirerais la voir, merci. ''

La femme de chambre quitta Cora pour aller se reposer un instant. Elle essaya de faire le vide et de ne penser à rien, mais l'image de Cora était omniprésente. Elle allongea ses membres pour essayer de détendre ses muscles crispés. Comme ses yeux demeuraient obstinément ouverts, elle jeta un œil à travers la vitre. Le ciel était sombre et une légère pluie de novembre venait s'écraser contre le carreau. O'Brien promena son regard dans sa chambre et observa longuement sa valise à moitié défaite. Elle se leva et vida son contenu sur le lit. Après avoir éparpillé ses affaires, elle mit la main sur un ultime paquet de cigarettes. Sarah saisi sa valise pour la remettre en haut du placard, mais elle se ravisa et la laissa aux pieds du lit. Le femme de chambre glissa le paquet dans sa poche, saisi son sac, son chapeau, son manteau et son parapluie et prit la direction de Ripon.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Quand O'Brien fut de retour, elle bouillonnait de colère. Non seulement la fine pluie s'était changée en torrent diluvien, mais en plus, elle avait cassé son parapluie. Dès qu'elle eut trouvé Mrs Hugues, elle lui annonça qu'elle se sentait mal, qu'elle avait certainement attrapé froid, et qu'elle préférait aller se couchera. Elle se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. De mauvaise grâce, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle fut étonnée de trouver Lucy.

'' Oh, excusez-moi, je cherchai Mrs Hugues… ''

Sarah étouffa un bâillement.

'' Sa chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir. Bonsoir. ''

O'Brien était sur le point de fermer la porte, mais Lucy la retint.

'' Attendez, je ne connais même pas votre nom!

\- Quelle importance, lâcha la femme de chambre, puisque je ne serai plus là demain.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Cora fut surprise de voir arriver Mrs Hugues.

'' Oh, je pensais que c'était Mlle O'Brien que j'avais sonnée… J'aurais préféré que ce soit elle qui m'aide à me mettre au lit. Cela ne me dérange pas d'aider Edith à faire son choix, mais je ne veux pas me passer de ma femme de chambre! ''

La gouvernante sourit devant la gentillesse de Lady Grantham.

'' Je suis désolée madame, mais Mlle O'Brien est souffrante. Rassurez-vous, elle n'a rien de grave. Un rhume, tout au plus.

\- Tant mieux, vous m'avez rassurée. Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous demander à l'une des deux filles de venir? Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps.

\- Cela ne me pose aucun problème de m'occuper de vous, lui assura la gouvernante, si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu!

\- Merci beaucoup Mrs Hugues, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, répondit la comtesse en souriant.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, suivi d'un violent coup de tonnerre quasi-instantané. Cora n'aimait pas l'orage, et elle était persuadée qu'elle ne parviendrai pas à s'endormir.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

 

Effectivement, Lady Grantham n'avait pas fermé l’œil. Le tonnerre et les éclairs étaient à présent moins fréquents, mais la pluie battait toujours contre la vitre avec un rythme frénétique. Cora en avait assez d'être seule. Elle ne voulait pas aller réveiller Robert. Ce n'était pas le réconfort dont elle avait envie. Ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, c'était les bras doux et rassurants de sa femme de chambre passés autour de sa taille. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait? Cora considéra son réveil. Il était moins de six heures, et O'Brien ne se levait généralement pas avant sept heures précises. La comtesse enfila un peignoir de soie blanche . Arrivée devant la chambre de Sarah, elle gratta doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse. Timidement, Lady Grantham tourna la poignée. Elle alluma la lumière et eut un mouvement de recul. Le lit était fait, l'armoire était vide, et la chambre était dépourvue de toute présence physique.

'' Merde!''

Cora n'avait jamais été vulgaire. Bousculée par les événements, la grossièreté avait prit le dessus à son insu.

'' Merde! Merde! Pas une seconde fois! ''

Lady Grantham toqua à la porte voisine. Anna faillit croire à un rêve lorsqu'elle vit la comtesse sur le seuil de sa chambre à six heures du matin. Cela devait être important. Cora la saisi par le bras.

'' Anna, savez-vous où est Mlle O'Brien? ''

La jeune femme étouffa un bâillement.

'' Dans sa chambre, je suppose.

\- Sa chambre est vide Anna! Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être.

\- Vous devriez demander à Mlle Evans, c'est la dernière personne avec qui elle a parlé avant d'aller dormir. ''

Cora avait réussi à se contrôler un peu.

'' Merci, je vais aller lui poser la question. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir réveillée si tôt...

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis matinale. J'allais me lever de toutes façons. ''

La comtesse fit demi-tour et alla toquer à la porte de la jeune fille, qui fut aussi surprise qu'Anna de trouver Lady Grantham en robe de chambre, complètement affolée, se tenir devant elle.

'' Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure pareille. Auriez-vous une idée d'où peut se trouver Mlle O'Brien, ma femme de chambre?

\- C'est possible, quelle heure est-il?

\- Aux alentours de six heures, pourquoi?

\- Vous... Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Mais elle est à la gare de Ripon! Son train part dans une demi-heure!

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Je suis désolée, madame la comtesse, je croyais qu'elle vous avait remis sa démission. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait s'en aller … ''

La comtesse l'interrompit soudain.

'' Six heures et demie, vous avez dit? Excusez-moi pour cette intrusion, retournez donc vous coucher. ''

Lucy était si fatiguée qu'elle obtempéra immédiatement. Sans prendre le temps pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, Cora enfila son manteau et ses chaussures et prit la direction de Ripon au pas de course.

 

 

ೱೱೱ

 

 

O'Brien s'en voulait énormément et en voulait énormément à la comtesse. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal pour que Lady Grantham décide soudainement de lui trouver une remplaçante.Sarah était assise sur un banc à l'abri des gouttes. Il n'y avait personne dans la gare, ni au guichet. On pouvait lire qu'il n'ouvrait qu'à sept heures et demie.Elle alluma une cigarette. Il faisait tellement sombre que la faible lumière émise par l'unique réverbère donnait à la scène un air fantomatique. La femme de chambre jeta un œil à l'horloge qui indiquait six heures vingt. Il était fort probable que son train puisse avoir du retard, avec les trombes d'eau qui s’abattaient sur les rails. O'Brien baissa le regard sur son paquet de cigarettes. Il n'en restait que deux. Sarah en alluma une, se disant qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à en trouver à Londres. Elle avait décidé de télégraphier à Lady Flintcher pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait son offre. O'Brien inclina la tête et ferma les yeux un instant.

'' Sarah ''

Elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Croyant à un tour de son imagination, O'Brien allait s'assoupir de nouveau lorsqu'un autre '' Sarah '', bien réel, vibra dans ses oreilles. À l'autre bout du quai, Lady Grantham apparut, plus trempée qu'on ne peut l'être. Elle se précipita vers elle.

'' Sarah! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? ''

Sous le choc, la femme de chambre ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. La comtesse l'attrapa par le bras.

'' Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici! ''

Cora vit passer dans ses yeux un éclair de colère.

'' Vous le savez non? Je pars pour Duneagle, puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de moi!

\- Voyons, O'Brien, comment pouvez-vous imaginer une telle chose?

-Je n'imagine rien, madame. J'aurais seulement préféré que vous m'annonciez mon licenciement avant de m'avoir remplacée.

\- Vous... Vous remplacer? Mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous remplacer, Sarah! Qui vous a mis une telle idée en tête?! ''

O'Brien se mit à rougir.

''Mais, Mlle Lenay et Mlle Evans? …

\- … Sont ici pour que l'une d'entre elles devienne la femme de chambre d’Édith. ''

Sarah leva vers la comtesse un visage littéralement décomposé. Elle se sentait soudain tellement misérable sous la pluie battante.

'' Madame, si vous saviez à quel point je suis désolée... ''

Lady Grantham stoppa ses excuses en partant d'un grand rire. Il était tellement contagieux que la femme de chambre fut obligée de l'imiter. Cora la prit dans ses bras et la garda enlacée sous les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur elles.

'' Sarah, Sarah, je suis vraiment navrée que personne ne vous ai prévenue. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser! ''

Puis, sur un ton timide et enfantin, la comtesse poursuivit.

'' Sommes-nous encore amies? ''

O'Brien posa sur Lady Grantham un regard outré.

'' Si nous sommes encore amies? Mais madame Cora, nous n'avons jamais cessé de l'être! J'arrêterai d'être votre amie uniquement si vous me le demandez! ''

La comtesse se pencha pour embrasser tendrement Sarah. Après lui avoir rendu son baiser, la femme de chambre se rendit compte que Cora ne portait qu'une simple robe de chambre sous son manteau. Elle lui tendit la main.

'' Venez, madame. Vous allez attraper mal, et il ne faudrait surtout pas que l'on découvre que vous êtes sortie sous la pluie dans cette tenue pour venir me chercher à la gare de Ripon! ''

Cora sourit et glissa sa main dans celle d' O'Brien. Elles prirent le chemin du retour. La pluie avait presque cessé, un train passa au loin, emportant avec lui le nuage de brume qui commençait à envahir le quai.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
